If you would marry me
by Emerald has been Cumberbatched
Summary: Hiccup asks Astrid to meet him at the cove at Midnight. Post HTTYD 2. Hiccstrid


**Author's note: Just another little Hiccstrid drabble. Post HHTYD 2. **

* * *

Since being made chief of Berk, Hiccup and Astrid had not had the opportunity to spend that much time together, mostly because Hiccup had chieftain duties to take care of and Astrid had to fly both Stormfly and Toothless to keep Toothless happy and give him exercise. So when they finally had a moment to themselves they were special and quiet.

When Hiccup had asked Astrid to meet him at the cove at midnight she had jumped at the chance. She had been missing Hiccup's company but had been busy herself with the academy and flying Toothless. She knew that Toothless had also missed Hiccup just as much as she had because every time she took him to the cove to rest he would lay under the shade of a tree and croon for him softly. Hiccup would be flying to the cove on Toothless tonight and she was glad because they needed at least some time to fly together now.

When Hiccup finally landed in the cove on Toothless, Astrid let a small smile grace her face and she got up from petting Stormfly to see him.

"Hey babe" she said casually and Hiccup flashed her a smile as he dismounted from Toothless. In Toothless' mouth there was a basket and Hiccup took it out of his mouth before going over to Astrid.

"Evening Milady" He said to her as he put the basket on the ground and gently took her face in his hands and give her a gentle kiss. She sighed into it and relaxed, not even knowing she was carrying that much tension before he kissed her.

When they parted Hiccup went over to the basket and opened it up, inside there was a blanket and some food. He took these items out of the basket and placed the blanket on the ground. He then stepped back and bowed before Astrid "after you, Milady" which caused Astrid to giggle and settle herself down on the blanket.

"What's the occasion?" she asked as Hiccup poured some sweet smelling mead in two tankards.

"What? Does there have to be an occasion to have a midnight picnic?" Hiccup asked. He handed her the tankard and sat down beside her. Astrid took a sip of the mead before replying.

"Hiccup, I've known you for years, I know you're planning something so really, what is the occasion?" She asked again and Hiccup avoided meeting her eyes, suddenly very nervous.

"...Hiccup?" Astrid asked again hesitantly before Hiccup turned and fiddled with one of the pockets on his leather armour, Astrid watched him curiously before she saw what he held in his hands.

It was a ring.

"So...Um...Astrid...Astrid...this was my mother's...my dad gave it to her...I...I er...don't know if you've noticed but being chief has caused me to become very b-busy and so I was wondering if...if...you would become my wife...my Chieftainess...I..." Hiccup trailed off. He knew he had just made a mess of the marriage proposal and he couldn't really look Astrid in the eye, but he had no choice to as suddenly Astrid gently lifted his chin and forced him to look into her eyes, they were brimming with emotion.

"Yes, Hiccup" she said softly before drawing him into a kiss.

Later that night, as the stars blazed down from the sky, Hiccup lay with his head in Astrid's lap as she gently stroked his hair. He couldn't believe it. She had said yes! He was going to marry the most perfect woman in the world. He wondered if this was how his dad had felt when he had proposed to Valka all those years ago. He felt as if his soul was lighter now that he had proposed. She would marry him and become his Chieftainess and she would be wonderful.

Astrid couldn't believe how this evening had turned out. She was marrying Hiccup!It felt weird to think that years ago she wouldn't have considered him a match for her but it was funny how fate played it's cards. But she wouldn't really have it any other way.

Together they lay together as the sky full of stars above them shined brilliantly, almost as if they were congratulating the couple, and the sounds of their dragons playing filled the night.

* * *

**Authors note: Yeah so this was the first time I made a marriage fic for any fandom? It was just an idea I had on the top of my head. XD And yes apparently the wife of the Chieftain was called a "Chieftainess" it took a museum trip and lots of Googling to make sure this was correct. Please review!**


End file.
